


A Problem With Ronon

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Inktober 2017, Pumpkins, Team as Family, Traditional Media, tiny hint of McShep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: But the team have a solution!





	A Problem With Ronon

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Inktober 2017, and for Halloween - I'm a little late, but I figure it's still Halloween in a few places in the world.  
> Panels drawn with a brush marker and watercolour, finished and assembled in photoshop with a little digital colouring.  
> (Image heavy post)

 

**the end**

 


End file.
